


the jackson files

by Ideasofmarch



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, Conspiracy, Conspiracy Theories, F/M, Gen, Instagram, Shenanigans, Sword Fighting, Twitter, based of a tumblr post, basically the internet discovers the wild wild existence of percy jackson, it's rlly popular rn, probably, the internet at large, this is gonna be fun, you know the one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ideasofmarch/pseuds/Ideasofmarch
Summary: Makin’ pancakes @makinbaconpancakesDoes anyone know who the fuck Percy Jackson is???Oranges are spicy @ronaldmcdWhomst?Makin’ pancakes @makinbaconpancakesCheck rachel dares insta storyOranges are spicy @ronaldmcdkOranges are spicy @ronaldmcdOkay somebody find out who this kid is right damn now.-Rachel Elizabeth Dare posts a video of Percy on her instagram story. it all just spirals from there.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 201
Kudos: 1405
Collections: Social Media Fics





	the jackson files

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this and i have no regrets.

Oranges are spicy @ronaldmcdMakin’ pancakes @makinbaconpancakes

Does anyone know who the fuck Percy Jackson is???

Oranges are spicy @ronaldmcd

Whomst?

Makin’ pancakes @makinbaconpancakes

Check rachel dares insta story

Oranges are spicy @ronaldmcd

k 

Oranges are spicy @ronaldmcd

Okay somebody find out who this kid is right damn now.

*rachel dares insta link*

-

_ [Rachel Elizabeth Dare, daughter of a wealthy and fairly infamous land developer, mostly known for her strong opposition to her father's work, various charity works, and amazing art, is sitting on a stool. She’d dressed in a faded orange shirt that definitely isn’t hers and some paint stained denim overalls. There is an impractically large canvas on the floor behind her and a boy sitting next to her. She is grinning at the camera, the boy looks terrified, someone laughs softly behind the lens. Rachel picks up a tub of blue paint and points at the boy, “Percy here lost a bet yesterday. This is the consequence. She then upends the entire tub of paint over his head] _

_ [“Now spin!” Rachel directs Percy. As he spins over the canvas, more and more paint is hurled at him. Rachel looks like she’s having the time of her life, the person behind the camera is shaking and not holding in their laughter at all. Percy is still spinning.] _

_ [“Okay, stop!” Rachel shouts. Percy stops, sways in place, then drops to the ground and groans. “The world is spinning” he mumbles, it’s barely caught by the camera. “Don’t be a baby, Jackson. Now, get off my painting.” Percy grumbles but moves off the canvas, he uses the bottom of his shirt to wipe the paint out of his eyes, giving everyone a very clear shot of his abs.  _

_ [The video cuts and we get to see a picture of the finished painting. It looks really cool for some weird reason. Rachel had stuck to shades of blue and green, Percy's spinning and footprints, along with the vaguely humanoid smudge from when he’d fallen down create an interesting effect. The caption reads, ‘i call it ‘seaweed brain’’] _

-

Martin @martttyyy

Omg are people finally ready to hear about Percy Jackson

Oranges are spicy @ronaldmcd

Who is he and why do you know him

Martin @martttyyy

I’m getting there

Martin @martttyyy

(1/7) okay so, THIS kid. I went to school with him for like a year and man that shit was WILD. idek what but danger and crazy shit was attracted to him like a magnet i swear.

Martin @martttyyy

(2/7) he legit flooded the aquarium we went on a field trip to. Otherwise he was a pretty nice dude but its not like we were never close or anything. Idk why but i kinda vaguely kept track of him after he left and BOY AM I GLAD I DID

Martin @martttyyy

(3/7) he straight up went missing when he was twelve, along with his mom. (shoutout to ms Jackson i still remember her cookies from the bake sale. they were amazing and also blue i think about them every day) but anyway

Martin @martttyyy

(4/7) Kid goes missing. His step dad's car is found like literally exploded and overturned - i read later there was goat hair found in it for some reason??? - percy and his mom are missing in J-action.

Martin @martttyyy

(5/7) his stepdad is a dick on TV and insists that its percys fault. And like thats wack because again the kid is twelve and a bit of a troublemaker but exploding a car? Bitch please. Anyway percy resurfaces like a week later, allegedly fights a troop of old ladies and blows up a bus with two other twelve year olds and then vanishes again.

Martin @martttyyy

(6/7) A couple days later some waitress is like ‘yo i saw those kids who blew up a bus be threatened by a scary man’ and suddenly we’re all like -> they was kidnapped. Percy later STEALS THE SCARY MANS GUN and FIGHTS HIM ON THE BEACH. There was also something to do with blowing up something else? idk

Martin @martttyyy

(7/7) the story concludes with percy and these two other randos crowdfunding and then getting a ride back to NYC. Ms Jackon showed up like three days later and NO ONE EVER MENTIONED IT AGAIN. I couldn’t find anything else on him until rachels insta post so now the rest of you can freak out as much as i’ve been

Makin’ pancakes @makinbaconpancakes

That was ...wild man. I just wanted his @ cuz he was hot

Oranges are spicy @ronaldmcd

@makinbaconpancakes omg same. But actually now im obsessed what was this kid dOING?

Rock and @rollercoster

Holy shit i remember this story. 

Archie does art @tierdpainterman

Real question is how the fuck does this feral child meet Rachel fucking Dare.

Martin @martttyyy

@tierdpainterman dude u rite. how the fuck did that happen

-

Jessica @wishiwasjones

Ya’ll remember that percy kid? 

Oranges are spicy @ronaldmcd

ye

Jessica @wishiwasjones

He’s on rachels story again

Oranges are spicy @ronaldmcd

WOT

_ - _

_ [Rachel is obviously holding the phone, the camera shakes and we can hear her giggling. She’s sitting in the back of a canoe while a blonde girl furiously paddles in the front seat. She swivels the camera around and focuses on another canoe, where Percy is sitting in front and paddling hard while a blonde boy is sitting in the back. The boy raises his plastic cup - most likely filled with an alcoholic beverage - at Rachel, and she raises hers back at him.] _

_ [“Rachel Elizabeth Dare, if you don’t pick up those paddles and help me win -” The blonde girl growls. Rachel wines “But Jasons not helping Percy.” The blonde girl shoots a look around her shoulder and she’s beautiful in the most terrifying way possible. Rachel hastily drops the camera, we can hear a “yes ma’am” before the feed cuts out.] _

-

Makin’ pancakes @makinbaconpancakes

right imma need some fuckin CONTEXT pls

Lordie @ohlawdno

Has anyone tried asking rachel dare yet

Makin’ pancakes @makinbaconpancakes

We.. have not

Makin’ pancakes @makinbaconpancakes

Here we go @REDart can u explain

Save da bees and da trees @REDart 

Ya sure. what do you want to know

Makin’ pancakes @makinbaconpancakes

I never thought I'd get this far. Uhh how do you know percy jackson?

Save da bees and da trees @REDart

He stabbed me with a sword and then i gave him my number

Lordie @ohlawdno

that... doesn’t clear it up at all

Save the bees and da trees @REDart

Ur welcome

Makin’ pancakes @makinbaconpancakes

… wh- what? @REDart can we speak to this boy

Save da bees and da trees @REDart

nah

-

Jordie @nottheshoretho

Okay, so here’s what we know about Percy jackson so far:

-He’s currently 18?? I think

-He got kidnapped when he was 12

-Then proceeded to fight the kidnapper off with his own gun

-Sometime between getting kidnapped and fighting his kidnapper he blew up a bus

-And fought a buncha old ladies

Jordie @nottheshoretho

\- also he blew up the St. Louis Arch

\- this man really likes blowing things up

-he once stabbed rachel dare

-it’s okay though they r friends now

Look at all these @chickens

Yo what the fuck is up with this kid

Gerard @currentlynineteen

Exactly dude, every time i hear about him i’m more confused. When tf did he sTAB rachel dare??

JoJo @bunnyrabit 

@currentlynineteen someone asked rachel how they knew eachother and she said that he stabbed her and then she gave him her number.

Gerard @currentlynineteen

Wild . tune in next week for a new episode of #thejacksonfiles

Jordie @nottheshoretho

Omg i love that #thejacksonfiles

-

Trending worldwide 

  1. #wednesdaywisdom
  2. #womenrightsarehumanrights
  3. #AlabamaAbortionBan
  4. Natelie portman
  5. #thejacksonfiles



-

Gerard @currentlynineteen 

Omg guys #thejacksonfiles is trending how did that even happen

Makin’ pancakes @makinbaconpancakes

Holy shit ??? how???

Martin @martttyyy

Maybe we’ll finally find out more about him now (cuz i am 99% sure he kept doing wacky shit even after he went radio silent)

-

I wanna be a @billionaresofreakinbad

Wtf is the jackson files????

Drank a @wholecuppapaint

@billionaresofreakinbad he’s just some kid that got kidnapped when he was younger.

I wanna be a @billionaresofreakinbad

So why is he trending?

Drank a @wholecuppapaint

He knows rachel dare and he’s hot

I wanna be a @billionaresofreakinbad

Ah

-

_ WHO IS PERCY JACKSON? - a buzzfeed article  _

If you’ve spent anytime at all on twitter recently, you probably already know the answer to that question, but just in case you’ve been living under a rock for the past three weeks…

Perseus - percy - Jackson, born in 2001 to his single mother Sally Jackson, has become an internet sensation for three reasons. 1. His connection to young activist and artist Rachel Elizabeth Dare, 2. His crazy history, and 3. His, frankly, dreamy eyes. All this started when Rachel Dare featured Jackson on her instagram story.

*link*

The artist was shown gleefully throwing paint at a disgruntled Jackson, who had apparently lost a bet. We were treated to an eyeful of his abs when Jackson used his shirt to wipe paint from his eyes, thus sparking an internet wide sensation.

Twitter user @martttyyy, an old classmate of Jackson who’d kept track of him after he left school, did us all the huge favour of giving us a brief rundown of Percy’s history, which was… interesting, to say the least.

*link to the thread*

The hashtag only seems to gain momentum with every post on Rachel Dare’s instagram, and none of us are complaining.

-

Benny @PBanJ

GUYS i fuckin found his insta #thejacksonfiles

Jordie @nottheshoretho

GIVE US THE LINK THEn

Benny @PBanJ

Here: Seaweedbrain

-

Makin’ pancakes @makinbaconpancakes

Holy shit guy - i - i need a minute #thejacksonfiles

Oranges are spicy @ronaldmcd

the insta?

Makin’ pancakes @makinbaconpancakes

The INSTA

Makin’ pancakes @makinbaconpancakes

his jawline makes me believe in god again

Save da bees and da trees @REDart

@makinbaconpancakes lmao

Makin’ pancakes @makinbaconpancakes

Rachel Dare just replied to me

Oranges are spicy @ronaldmcd

She’s done it before

Makin’ pancakes @makinbaconpancakes

LAST TIME I @’d HER

Oranges are spicy @ronaldmcd

Huh. congrats babe

Rachel dare knows i exist @makinbaconpancakes

Best day of my life

Rachel dare knows i exist @makinbaconpancakes

But wait i must go back to thirsting. Where was is?

Jordie @nottheshoretho

his jawline.

Rachel dare knows i exist @makinbaconpancakes

AH YES. and his eyes! Holy shit lads you ever seen such pretty green eyes? Plus he has all the muscle. I’m in love

Oranges are spicy @ronaldmcd

Sucks that he’s taken tho

Rachel dare knows i exist @makinbaconpancakes

WHAT

Oranges are spicy @ronaldmcd

Did you miss that picture of him kissing that blonde girl???

Rachel dare knows i exist @makinbaconpancakes

brb gonna go cry in the corner

Rachel dare knows i exist @makinbaconpancakes

actually wait why is his girlfriend HOTTER than him how is that even possible???

Jordie @nottheshoretho

fuck u rite. Who is she and does she have any single siblings?

save da bees and da trees @REDart

@nottheshoretho that’s annabeth chase, and yes but they r like ten.

Jordie @nottheshoretho

fuck

-

Marco @polo

Wait wait wait where have i heard the name Chase before #thejacksonfiles

Marco @polo

wait fuck

Marco @polo

I am in shock

Jonathan @smithyy

Wazzit?

Marco @polo

bro...professor Chase…

Jonathan @smithyy 

:0

Marco @polo

Didn’t he mention a daughter named annie??? Who was dating some green eyed punk??

Jonathan @smithyy

Holy shit you might be right. 

Marco @polo

im definitely right fuck u

Jonathan @smithyy

Well fuck you too then

-

I’m in love with @percyjacksonsabs

Okay so i did some digging #thejacksonfiles

I’m in love with @percyjacksonsabs

And apparently annabeth chase was reported missing at seven years old, she was occasionally spotted for like three weeks with two other kids (a thirteen-fourteen brunette girl and a sixteen-seventeen blonde dude) before literally vanishing until she was twelve

I’m in love with @percyjacksonsabs

when, get this, she was spotted in the company of percy fucking jackson.

Oranges are spicy @ronaldmcd

Annabeth was the girl with him that blew up the bus????

I’m in love with @percyjacksonsabs

ANNABETH HELPED BLOW UP A BUS. but like literally it gets weirder. So they go home to new york right, but annabeth disappears AGAIN. No trace of her till they turn fucking fifteen at which point it seems like she’s reconnecting with her dad after going missing for eight years.

Kelsie @publishingpower

Wait is she related to Magnus Chase?

I’m in love with @percyjacksonsabs

Whomst?

Lordie @ohlawdno

You mean that kid that died last year?

Kelsie @publishingpower

@ohlawdno yep. He had like a literal gaping hole in his chest, it was crazy.

I’m in love with @percyjacksonsabs

hold on im researching

I’m in love with @percyjacksonsabs

OKAY WOW. so Magnus chase - annabeths cOUSIN - apparently got into some kind of fight. I can’t find any specifics. But like it ended with him being tossed into the charles river. When they retrieved the body there was like a MASSIVE hole in his chest.

I’m in love with @percyjacksonsabs

I dug a bit deeper and um, i don’t know if this is like disrespectful but ya’ll guess how his mom died.

Lordie @ohlawdno

...how?

I’m in love with @percyjacksonsabs

Wolves

Lordie @ohlawdno

like, on a campin trip?

I’m in love with @percyjacksonsabs

Nope. in the middle of fucking boston

Lordie @ohlawdno

What the fuck

I’m in love with @percyjacksonsabs

exactly what i said. Plus i think the rest of the family is also like, completely dead beside her dad. annabeths other cousins drowned at seas and her uncle was killed, somehow? 

Marco @polo

I’m never going to be able to look at professor Chase the same again.

-

Lemon and @tangerinees

How the fuck does this percy kid know PIPER MCLEAN

Marco @polo

??

Lemon and @tangerinees

He’s on her insta story

-

_ [it’s not anything special, just the camera panning around a dining table filled to the brim with food. Several unidentified kids, including that blonde kid from the canoe video, and annabeth chase are involved in a massive argument. What the argument is about is uncertain, it’s hard to hear any clear words, but everyone looks close to jumping up and fistfighting eachother. The shot ends with percy, who is sitting next to piper. He pinches the skin between his eyes before looking straight into the camera and shaking his head] _

_ - _

Percy J @seaweedbrain

so... i finally made one of these

Rachel dare knows i exist @makinbaconpancakes

Percy Jackson is on twitter. THIS IS NOT A DRILL. I REPEAT, THIS IS NOT A DRILL #thejacksonfiles

Percy J @seaweedbrain

suddenly, i am scared 

Annabeth @wisegirl

@seaweedbrain i told you so

Percy J @seaweedbrain

I didn’t think people actually cared!!

-

I’m in love with @percyjacksonsabs

@seaweedbrain notice me senpai

Percy J @seaweedbrain

...hello

I’m in love with @percyjacksonsabs

AKJKJASJDKSJLSKDSKDlsdmlSKLKDSLKJDLSK

-

Rachel dare knows i exist @makinbaconpancakes

@seaweedbrain 1. Did you actually stab rachel dare and 2. How tf do you know piper mcLean

Percy J @seaweedbrain

  1. Yes, but dw she was totally cool with it. And 2. I tried to kill her boyfriend once, it was a pretty intense bonding experience.



Jordie @nottheshoretho

please let that be a hyperbole please let that be a hyperbole please let that be a hyperbole

Tristan mclean own my uwus @mcleanstan

PIPER MCLEAN HAS A BOYFRIEND??

Pipe down @PmcLean

@seaweedbrain nice going Jackson

Percy J @seaweedbrain

Whoops?

Pipe down @PmcLean

I’ll kill you

Percy J @seaweedbrain

If i die yall fucking know who did it

-

BUZZFEED UNSOLVED - TRUE CRIME, the mysterious disappearance (and reappearance) of Percy Jackson.

“Welcome back to another episode of buzzfeed unsolved.” Ryan smiles at the camera, Shane lifts a peace sign but his expression is otherwise devoid of emotion, “This week we’re looking at an extremely recent case of one Perseus Jackson. Now what’s so fascinating about this case is that the kid came back.”

“Wait what?”

“Yup.”

Shane spluttered, “Then why is there even an unsolved case?!”

“ _ Because _ ,” Ryan grinned, “despite both Percy and his mother returning, neither have provided any answers to the many questions that their disappearance created.”

Shane sighed, “Let’s hear it then.”

“So,” A black screen with Percy’s school picture comes up, “Perseus Jackson and his mother both go missing in 2013. This is following a disciplinary incident at a local museum where Jackson claimed that one of his teachers cornered and attacked him.”

Attacked him? Holy shit.

Yeah, according to him she tried to kill him.

Well did they follow up on this? 

Nope

Wha - *splutters* why not?

You’ll find out in a minute.

“The teacher that Jackson claimed attacked him - a Mrs Dodds - does not seem to exist. There were no records of her working at the school before or after the incident, in fact there’s no record of her existing  _ ever _ .”

_ What _ ?!

I know right. No one at his school even  _ remembers _ her.

So he lied?

Apparently. I mean the kid stuck to his story but again, _no_ _records_.

“The weekend following the alleged attack at the museum, Percy and Sally Jackson disappear on a road trip to their family cabin by the beach. They were reported missing by Gabe Ugliano, Sallys husband. Ugliano’s car was found overturned and exploded on the side of the road. No bodies were found in the car, in fact, nothing except some unidentified blood and goat hair was found.”

Goat hair? How does that have anything to do with  _ anything _ ?

I don’t know! Nobody knows!

Why don’t we just ask Percy Jackson?

We did! 

And what did he say?

He said, and I quote “My friend has hairy legs.”

*weeze* I love this kid.

“Ugliano, at this point, is insistent that his stepson is behind the disappearance. It’s a couple of days later that Percy is sighted on a tour bus along with two other children, a girl who has been identified as Annabeth Chase and another boy -”

Goat hair boy!

I mean I guess

“So they’re only sighted for a couple of hours before the bus blows up. The three teenagers allegedly fought a group of elderly women before vanishing for another three days.”

Why?

Again, man, I don’t know.

But the way you phrased that implies that the old ladies fought back.

According to eyewitnesses, they did.

I am  _ enthralled _ with this story

*wheeze*

“The next time these three show up they’re accompanied by a man. This unidentified man was described as “the scariest man you’ve ever seen. I could barely even take the guys order without wanting to run and hide” by an employee at a diner. Another patron said that the man was threatening the three kids outside said diner.

Later Percy Jackson and his two accomplices were spotted around the hoover dam. Incidentally, Rachel Dare is said to have been there at the time.”

Is this when he stabbed her?

You do know about this case!

I wrote the buzzfeed article on it.

You what!? About his dreamy eyes?

*splutter* I’m not  _ blind _ , Ryan. And you  _ read _ the article.

Anyway, yes I assume this is when the stabbing took place. I mean, it must have, right?

*snort*

“So, ten days after the initial disappearance Percy is seen fighting, on the beach, in Los Angeles. He’s up against the scary man from the diner, he’s apparently stolen the guy's gun and then proceeds to  _ win _ the fight. Jackson and his accomplices fly back to New York shortly after the scary man was defeated.”

Did they arrest the man?

Nope.

What?!

Yeah, he just up and vanished into thin air.

And what about Percy’s mother?

Mrs Jackson showed up in their Apartment a few days later.

No explanation on that?

Nope.

“I want to hear the theories for this one.” Shane said, leaning forward on the table.

“I knew you’d like this case.” Ryan smirked, “Okay. Theory 1: the official story. Percy and these two other kids were held hostage by the scary man until Percy valiantly fought him off. Now this theory is widely accepted, but it doesn’t explain a lot of the facts of the case.”

“Where was Mrs Jackson the whole time? Why did he fight the old ladies? Why was there goat hair in the car?”

“Exactly. Both Percy and Sally Jackson have been uncooperative in providing answers. Theory 2 -”

“Don’t say it.”

Ryan grinned, “Aliens. Percy and Sally were abducted by aliens. The lack of sense of the story does make sense if Percy somehow got free of the aliens before they were done with him.”

“So what, the old ladies were aliens in disguise?”

“Might have been.” Ryan nodded, “It would also explain how both Jacksons escaped a car crash with little to no injuries and their general aloofness to the incident.”

“Huh.” Shane said.

“Anyway, what did or didn’t happen during those ten days will forever remain… unsolved.”

Shane snorted a little, “That is, unless Mr Jackson would like to clear things up for us.”

-

Percy J @seaweedbrain

I can’t believe i have a buzzfeed unsolved episode this is the best day of my life

Jay @amazinggrace

Better than meeting me?

Percy J @seaweedbrain

nothing beats meeting you bro

Jay @amazinggrace

bro

Percy J @seaweedbrain

bro.

Rachel dare knows i exist @makinbaconpancakes

Who is @amazinggrace??

Jay @amazinggrace

@makinbaconpancakes i’m me

Percy J @seaweedbrain

he’s my bro

Jay @amazinggrace

best bros

-

Jordie @nottheshoretho

I want the kind of friendship Percy and this Jay dude have

Save da bees and da trees @REDart

don’t we all

-

_ [The post is on Piper McLeans instagram story, it’s a selfie. Her face is smushed next to that of a blonde guy, who looks to be crying of laughter. The caption reads: since Jackson exposed us, meet my boyfriend Jason] _

-

Tristan mclean own my uwus @mcleanstan

@PmcLean is ur boyfriend @amazinggrace??

Pipe down @PmcLean

Mayhaps 

Jay @amazinggrace

aw i love you too babe

Pipe down @PmcLean

<3

Jay @amazinggrace

<3

Percy J @seaweedbrain

dis.gus.tang

Jay @amazinggrace

@seaweedbrain I hope you get struck down by lightning 

Percy J @seaweedbrain

@amazinggrace i hope the currents drag you six feet under

Jay @amazinggrace

@seaweedbrain you say the sweetest things

Jay @amazinggrace

<3

Percy J @seaweedbrain

<3

Pipe down @PmcLean

keep your hands off my man Jackson. @wisegirl come get yo man

Annabeth @wisegirl

@seaweedbrain You’re missing training.

Percy J @seaweedbrain

im on my way 

Do a dear @afemaledear 

What just happened 

Tristan mclean own my uwus @mcleanstan

idk but i feel blessed that it happened on my thread

-

Movie recs @starwatch

anyone else think @PmcLean’s bf looks hella familiar

JoJo @bunnyrabit 

Not really. but he knows percy jackson so id bet that he’s either super famous or smthing 

Allan @strawberry 

no no no wait @starwatch is right i’ve seen him somewhere before

Movie recs @starwatch

I’ll keep yall posted for when i finally figure it out. faces and names always take me a minute

-

_ [The instagram post is on Percy Jackson’s instagram. It’s a candid shot of him testing the balance of a sword. A boy with wild curly hair and oversized welding gloves is gesturing animatedly by his side, the photo seemed to be taken mid sentence. The photo was taken about an hour before sunset, so both boys are practically glowing in the golden light] _

_ - _

_ [The instagram post is on Piper McLean’s instagram. It’s also a candid shot taken in the middle of a duel. Jason, Percy, and Annabeth are in a three way duel - though it is a photograph, it is clear to see Annabeth is putting both Jason and Percy on the offensive. The same boy from Percy’s photo is standing in the background, cheering them on. The caption reads: Perc, Jay, and Annie are testing out Leo’s new blades! Guess who’s winning.] _

-

Gloria @playinwithfire

@PmcLean @seaweedbrain how do you know my cousin? Please contact him for us, we just want to know he’s safe.

Percy J @seaweedbrain 

Gloria! This is Leo i stole Percys phone. I miss you guys how is everyone?

Gloria @playinwithfire

better now that we know ur alive, please come home leo. not all of us think like Aunt Rosa i swear. we know that none of that was your fault

Percy J @seaweedbrain

no can do, cousin of mine. i’m happy where i am, but would it be cool if i swung round for a visit?

Gloria @playinwithfire

Of course!! Come anytime

-

Jordie @nottheshoretho

percy jackson just reunited a family with their estranged pyromaniac cousin lmao

Oranges are spicy @ronaldmcd

all in a days work on #thejacksonfiles

-

_ [The instagram post is on Percy Jackson’s instagram. It features himself, Jason, and a dark haired girl with electric blue eyes. Percy is sitting in the middle, covered in blue foam and glitter, he looks extremely exasperated. The two others are leaning on either side of his shoulder with matching grins. The caption reads: Thalia came to visit and i already have a headache. Send help.] _

-

Movie recs @starwatch

HOLY SHIT

Movie recs @starwatch

guys im gonna loose my mind

Movie recs @starwatch

WHAT FAMOUS SIBLINGS ARE NAMED THALIA AND JASON. BLACK HAIRED GIRL, BLONDE HAIRED BOY. GUYS HE EVEN HAS THE SCAR ON HIS LIP.

Bloom @getyaheadinthegame

JaSoN aNd ThaLiA GRACE??????

Movie recs @starwatch

JASON AND THALIA GRACE!!!

Orange or tangerine @dontmatteritshalloween

wait i thought they were dead?? or at least like missing

Movie recs @starwatch

SO DID I!! but his username is literally amazing GRACE we are all blind and stupid

Lorietta @Lorrie124

But thalia looks so young??

Movie recs @starwatch

Dude beryll grace looked twenty until she was like 45. Good genes ig

Movie recs @starwatch

I think i’m still in shock how the fuck did percy jackson find the missing Grace siblings?? What the heck? #thejacksonfiles

-

Oranges are spicy @ronaldmcd

okay finding the grace siblings is cool and all but is anyone going to comment on the fact that they were SWORD FIGHTING??

Rachel dare knows i exist @makinbaconpancakes

holy shit ikr. Like the muscle, the grins, the sweat. It was 10/10. A spiritual experience.

Oranges are spicy @ronaldmcd

Dude and ANNABETH!! It’s times like these i relish being bisexual

Rachel dare knows i exist @makinbaconpancakes

mood af

-

Jordie @nottheshoretho

I’m literally just sitting here waiting to see what crazy shit percy jackson is gonna do next.

Oranges are spicy @ronaldmcd

My money is on befriending another rich/infamous kid

Rachel dare knows i exist @makinbaconpancakes

I’d bet on him blowing something up

Annabeth @wisegirl 

Good job, you’re both correct. 

[ _ attached image: Frank Zhang and Percy Jackson have their arms thrown around each others shoulders, both are grinning wildly. Percy’s clothes are highly singed and he no longer appears to have eyebrows, and though Zhang is unharmed the same cannot be said for the background] _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [An Exclusive Interview with Piper McLean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702354) by [Sugarplume02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarplume02/pseuds/Sugarplume02)




End file.
